Beautiful Ghost
by Alexandra Cihuy
Summary: Saat pulang sekolah, aku selalu melihatnya disitu. Duduk di halte bus dekat sekolah seorang diri. Aku berkenalan dengannya karena wajah pucatnya yang manis dan matanya yang cantik itu membuatku tertarik padanya. Sampai sebuah kenyataan terungkap./"Aku, Kuchiki Rukia."/ "Nama yang cantik."/ "Dia meninggal di depan halte bus dekat sekolah karena tertabrak mobil!"/ RnR, please?


**Summary : Saat pulang sekolah, aku selalu melihatnya disitu. Duduk di halte bus dekat sekolah seorang diri. Aku berkenalan dengannya karena wajah pucatnya yang manis dan matanya yang cantik itu membuatku tertarik padanya. Sampai sebuah kenyataan terungkap.**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**Beautiful Ghost © Alexandra**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca !**

**Kurosaki Ichigo's POV**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku bersekolah disini, di SMA Karakura. Sebelumnya aku bersekolah di SMA Hueco Mundo. Menurutku sekolah ini biasa saja dan tidak ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan dengan sekolahku yang dulu. Bukan bagaimana, masalahnya sekolahku yang dulu bertaraf internasional, jadi sarana dan prasarananya sangat lengkap dan _high class_. Tidak sembarang orang bisa bersekolah disana.

Tetapi tidak apa-apa lah, karena sepertinya murid-murid disini jauh lebih ramah dari pada sekolahku yang dulu. Buktinya, selama perjalanan menuju ruang kepala sekolah aku tidak mengalami hambatan karena ketika aku bertanya banyak yang bersedia memberi bantuan, bahkan sebelum aku memintanya. Aku juga di sapa, ada yang mengucapkan selamat pagi atau pun hanya memberikan senyum dan anggukan kepala. Kalau di sekolahku yang dulu, tidak ada tuh yang namanya sapa menyapa!

Oh iya, sebelumnya aku perkenalkan dulu diriku. Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo, anak sulung dari keluarga Kurosaki. Ayahku bernama Kurosaki Isshin, bekerja sebagai presiden direktur Kurosaki Corporations. Aku punya adik kembar, bernama Kurosaki Karin dan Kurosaki Yuzu. Ibuku bernama Kurosaki Masaki, namun sayang beliau sudah berpulang sejak aku masih kecil.

Aku dipindahkan kemari karena kenakalanku di sekolahku yang lama. Setiap hari aku berkelahi dan berkelahi, membuat ayah berkali-kali dipanggil ke sekolah. Yah, mereka selalu saja mempermasalahkan rambutku yang berwarna sedikit mentereng ini. Tetapi aku bangga dengan rambut ini, karena ini merupakan turunan dari ibuku. Ayahku bilang, aku harus dipindahkan dan hidup jauh dari keluarga agar sadar dan tidak menjadi berandalan lagi. Alasan macam apa itu!

Sekarang disinilah aku, berdiri di depan kelas 2-A, menunggu dipanggil untuk memasuki kelas. Lama sekali sih, kakiku pegal, nih!

"Kurosaki, silahkan masuk." Akhirnya, aku mendengar suara dari guru wanita berwajah manis itu. Namanya siapa tadi? Ah, Unohana Retsu.

"Perkenalkan dirimu kepada teman-temanmu, ya." Aku mengangguk, dan mulai memperkenalkan diriku.

"Salam kenal semuanya, namaku Kurosaki Ichigo. Aku pindahan dari SMA Hueco Mundo." Aku mengakhiri perkenalanku dengan teman-teman baruku. Tampaknya mereka tertarik padaku, terutama para siswi. Maklum, wajahku kan tampan!

"Baiklah, sudah cukup perkenalannya. Bisa dilanjutkan saat istirahat nanti. Nah, Kurosaki, silahkan duduk di sebelah Abarai. Abarai Renji, angkat tanganmu."

Ah, itu dia. Aku melihat seorang lelaki berambut merah mengacungkan tangannya, tampaknya dia malas sekali. Kelihatan dari wajahnya, seperti orang habis kalah judi saja.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ke bangku nomor dua dari belakang, di sebelah jendela. Aku duduk dan tersenyum padanya, kemudian aku mengulurkan tanganku.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Dia menyambut uluran tanganku, "Abarai Renji," jawabnya singkat. Kami fokus kembali untuk mengikuti pelajaran.

.

.

.

Akhirnya tiba juga saat istirahat, aku dan Renji yang sudah mulai akrab makan siang bersama di kantin sekolah. Kantin ini cukup ramai, banyak terdapat penjual makanan dan minuman.

Renji itu meskipun tampangnya sangar tetapi sebenarnya dia baik. Temannya juga banyak, sepertinya dia memang pandai bergaul.

"Hei, Ichigo." Aku menoleh ketika dia memanggilku, "Kau sudah punya pacar belum?" Aku tersedak mendengar pertanyaannya. Segera ku sambar minumanku dan meneguknya hingga habis.

"A-apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu?" Aku curiga, jangan-jangan dia…

"Hei, ayolah. Aku hanya bertanya, dan aku tidak ada minat berpacaran denganmu karena aku lelaki normal yang masih doyan perempuan!" Hehe, sepertinya dia mengetahui isi pikiranku.

Aku mendesah, "Aku belum punya pacar. Habisnya belum bertemu dengan yang klik di hati, sih." Kataku santai. "Oh ya? Aku saja sudah punya pacar. Masa kau kalah dariku?"

Cih, sombong sekali dia, baru punya pacar saja sudah pamer. Lihat saja nanti, kalau aku punya pacar, akan ku pamerkan padanya juga.

Akhirnya aku hanya diam saja, dan melanjutkan makanku yang tertunda karena bel sebentar lagi akan berbunyi.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah, entah sedang sial atau bagaimana, tiba-tiba turun hujan. Sedangkan aku tidak membawa payung. Aku menuju ke sekolah menggunakan fasilitas umum, karena semua fasilitas dari ayah seperti mobil dan kartu kredit disita.

Aku hanya dikirimi uang bulanan yang tidak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan uang sakuku dulu. Hah, menyebalkan.

Aku berlari menuju halte bus, untuk menunggu bus sekaligus tempat berteduh. Disitu aku melihat seorang gadis sedang duduk sendirian sambil membaca buku.

Aku sedikit gugup saat duduk disebelahnya, mungkin karena hanya duduk berdua. Entahlah. Udara yang ku rasakan juga berubah semakin dingin, sepertinya karena hujannya semakin deras. Mungkin?

Ku perhatikan wajahnya dari samping. Wajahnya manis sekali, meski pun pucat. Lama aku memandanginya, hingga dia menoleh padaku.

Demi Menos Grande, matanya sangat cantik! Aku suka melihat matanya. _Amethyst_ dengan iris berwarna violet. Sepertinya aku akan pingsan jika berlama-lama memandanginya seperti ini.

Dia tersenyum manis padaku, "Ada apa, Tuan? Apa ada yang salah dengan wajah saya?" _Oh my_, suaranya lembut sekali, terdengar indah di telingaku. Aku ingin mendengar suaranya lagi!

Aku menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Kau sedang menunggu bus juga? Kenapa sendirian?" tanyaku. Dia tersenyum lembut, "Saya memang selalu sendirian disini. Menunggu bis pulang."

Aku sedikit bingung dengan jawabannya. Selalu sendirian? Maksudnya?

Tetapi aku menelan kembali rasa ingin tahuku, karena bus yang aku tunggu sudah datang. "Ah, aku duluan, ya. Bus ku sudah datang. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi." Aku tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan. Eh? Kenapa orang-orang di bus melihatku aneh, ya?

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, saat di sekolah, aku menceritakan kejadian kemarin pada Renji. "Hei, Renji. Tahu tidak, sepertinya aku sedang jatuh cinta." Renji melotot, "Apa? Baru kemarin kau bilang tidak punya pacar, sekarang bilang sedang jatuh cinta." Katanya tidak percaya.

Aku hanya mengendikkan bahuku. "Entahlah. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, mungkin." Sahutku santai, dan Renji tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Baiklah, siapa namanya? Jangan lupa kenalkan aku padanya." Aku menepuk dahiku seolah baru teringat sesuatu. "Astaga! Aku lupa menanyakan namanya."

Renji geleng-geleng kepala melihat kebodohanku.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah, aku melihatnya lagi sedang duduk di halte, sama persis seperti kemarin. Aku memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

Aku duduk disebelahnya dan menyapanya. Dia menoleh sebentar dan tersenyum manis. "Hei, kita bertemu lagi." Kataku sekedar untuk berbasa-basi.

Dia tersenyum sekali lagi, membuat dadaku terasa hangat. Tetapi entah mengapa setiap aku dekat dengannya udara di sekitarku berubah dingin.

"Hei, siapa namamu? Kemarin aku lupa menanyakannya. Aku Kurosaki Ichigo." ku lihat dia tersenyum tipis kemudian berkata, "Aku, Kuchiki Rukia."

Aku tersenyum mendengar dia menyebutkan namanya. "Nama yang cantik." Dia mengucapkan terima kasih dan kembali tersenyum padaku. Gadis itu murah senyum, ya?

Aku terus mengobrol dengan dirinya. Tetapi aku kembali merasakan kejanggalan. Orang-orang yang lewat memandangku dengan tatapan aneh. Memangnya aku orang gila apa dilihat sampai sebegitunya!

Akhirnya obrolan kami terhenti karena bus yang aku tunggu sudah tiba. Aku segera bangkit dan pamit pulang padanya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, aku bercerita lagi pada Renji. "Hei Renji, aku sudah mengetahui siapa gadis yang aku taksir itu!" seruku bersemangat. "Oh, ya? Siapa namanya?"

"Hm, namanya… Kuchiki Rukia."

Hei, ada yang salah ya dengan perkataanku? Ku lihat Renji membelalakkan matanya. "K-k-kau serius, Ichigo?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. Heran, kenapa reaksinya seperti itu?

"Rukia? Kuchiki Rukia?" dia bertanya kembali. "Iya, benar. Kuchiki Rukia." Aku semakin mengerutkan keningku karena Renji seakan tidak percaya.

"B-b-bagaimana ciri-ciri fisiknya?" Tuh, kan. Dia bertanya aneh lagi!

Aku berpikir sebentar. "Tubuhnya mungil, rambutnya hitam sebahu, matanya _amethyst_ dengan iris berwarna violet.

Kali ini reaksi Renji berlebihan, dia tidak hanya membelalakkan mata, tetapi mulutnya juga menganga lebar.

"Hei, Renji! Ada apa sebenarnya?" Aku semakin penasaran dengan reaksi Renji. "Ru-ru-rukia, di-dia itu… S-s-s-sudah meninggal s-s-setahun yang lalu." Ucapnya terbata-bata.

Sekarang giliran aku yang membelalakkan mata. "Apa?! Bagaimana mungkin, aku baru kemarin mengobrol dan berkenalan dengannya! Jangan bercanda, kau!" seruku. Demi wajah seram Pak Kenpachi, lelucon ini sama sekali tidak lucu!

"Aku serius, Ichigo! Rukia itu sahabatku!" Renji mencengkeram kerah seragamku, "Dia meninggal di depan halte bus dekat sekolah karena tertabrak mobil!"

Renji tersengal-sengal setelah berteriak padaku. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi karena aku tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa.

.

.

.

Saat pulang sekolah, aku melihatnya lagi sedang membaca buku di halte itu. Jantungku berdetak dengan kencang, bukan karena kasmaran tetapi karena ketakutan. Aku segera berbalik ketika dia melihat ke arahku. Lebih baik aku naik kereta saja, aku takut juga kalau teringat ucapan Renji.

Aku merasa dia memperhatikanku, dan ketika aku menoleh, benar saja. Dia tidak terlihat seperti Kuchiki Rukia yang aku lihat kemarin. Benar-benar berbeda, karena yang aku lihat adalah wujud aslinya.

Wajahnya sangat menyeramkan, kepalanya penuh dengan darah dan hampir tidak berbentuk lagi. Matanya berwarna hitam pekat seluruhnya, bukan lagi berwarna violet cantik. Baju seragamnya terkoyak dan lusuh, serta terdapat bercak darah dan luka-luka menganga di sekujur tubuhnya. Bibirnya yang biasanya tersenyum manis kini menyeringai lebar hampir mendekati telinganya dan sangat menyeramkan.

Aku benar-benar ketakutan, dan akhirnya lari tunggang langgang.

Keesokan harinya, aku menangis memohon-mohon pada ayahku, meminta kembali ke rumah dan berjanji tidak akan menjadi berandalan lagi. Aku benar-benar kapok!

*FIN*

A/N : Hai semuanya! Fiuuuuh, saya tidak menyangka bisa membuat cerita seperti ini. Maaf kalau ceritanya jelek dan gaje.

Oh iya, matanya Rukia yang serem itu sama kayak matanya Rukia di Fade to Black (yang pas Rukia ngamuk terus di tusuk sama Ichigo itu loh)

Okay, terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca, dan mohon sempatkan review, ya!

Sampai jumpa di karya yang lain~

Terima kasih!


End file.
